Kisame Baby Daddy
by JadedBat
Summary: Kisame X OC


**Kisame Baby Daddy**

Kitsune awoke from her sleep, and looked at the clock, it was 7 am, time to make breakfast, Kitsune dressed and entered the kitchen, only to find Kisame standing at the stove, he was still dressed in his pj, she blushed, and walked past him, it had been almost 2 months since the night they had slept together, ever since that night he had been trying to make it more of a peramint thing, it wasn'that she didn't like him, it was just ithad been demon mating season, and they had sent onmission together. Well onething lead to another, and they woke up in each others arms. She sat at the table, he gave her a sharky smile, she just shook her head.

"Morning Kit" he said

"morning Kisame" she said

"I was thinking we got today off, and I was hoping we could do something." He said

"I guess we could train" she said

"I ment like a date." he said

"Kisame, I like you as a friend, nothing more. How many times do we have to go over this?" kitsune asked

"Kit, then what was 2 months ago?" he asked

Kitsune sighed, no one knew she was a demon but leader-sama, but no one knew of demon mating season, she had to tell him, he had the right to know. "Kisame, that was....." she froze as her stomach did a flip flop, she rushed to the bathroom, only to have Kisame following behind her, she felt cold hands on her forehead as he pulled her long purple hair back. After a few minutes, she sat back, leaning into his arms, she couldn't help but cry, shecouldn't understand why she wanted to cry.

"Hey, hey, calm down. You just got the flu or something like that." He said as he handed her some water.

"Yeah your right." kitsune said  
"Here let me help you to your room, and I want you to stay in bed all day" Kisame said  
"Ok" She said as he stood

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 weeks later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After almost 2 weeks of getting sick, everyday, Kisame walked Kitsune into the village to make sure she was ok, the doctor had done some test, and now they were waiting for the resaults. Kisame looked round the room, he sighed.  
"Relax, I'm fine" kitsune said  
"Then why are you getting sick every day?" He asked  
"How should I know?" She asked  
*KNOCK, KNOCK*  
The doctor entered, and sat behind the desk, he looked at Kisame and Kitsune, and said "Sir your wife is pregnant"  
"Pregnant?" Kisame asked "She's not my wife"  
"No way I can be pregnant" She yelled  
"Well miss, have you had sex recently?" He asked  
Both Kitsune and Kisame blushed, the doctor smiled, " Well then that is how you ended up pregnant"  
"But........I can't get pregnant" She said  
"Well miss it seams you are pregnant, and you can get pregnant" The doctor said  
Kisame just sat there looking at her, she refused to look at him, how could they be pregnant? He smiled at the doctor and said "Thank you"  
"Your welcome, we figure she is almost three months. We want you to come back in 2weeks, for a check up." The doctor said  
"She'll be here" kisame said still in shock.  
On the way back to the base, he stoped her as they entered the forest, he looked at her.  
"Did you know before we went to the doctors?" he asked  
"No, as far as I knew I couldn't give birth" she said  
"Well we know now" He said  
"So what is going to happen now?" She asked fearing for what her father would do  
"I have no idea" he said  
"I can't keep it and I can't get rid of it" she said  
"Why can't you keep it? Why would you want to get rid of it?" He asked  
"Kisame, I'm a demon,remember when you asked me what was that night was about?" She asked  
"Yeah I remember, what does you being a demon have to do that?" he asked  
"Kisame, me being a demon has everything to do with it, it was demon mating season that night, that's why it happened." She said  
"So if it wasn't for your mating season, you would have never slept with a shark-man like me?" He questioned getting angry  
"NO, that's not what i'm saying, I'm saying that female demons getting pregnant by humans is like not happening. Female demons don't normaly chose someone becauseof their looks. Why they chose someone is different" She said  
"Oh, so why can't you keep this kid?" he asked  
"My dad finds out he will not only kill me but the baby. He hates humans, and he'd hate this child because for the human blood. As to why I can't get rid of it because of who I am" She said  
"A demon?" he asked  
"No a demon princess, I'm the daughter of one of the demon kings." She said  
"A princess?" he asked shocked "How?"  
"The are worlds other then this one, and I'm from one." she saidas she leaned against the tree  
"I'll protect you and my baby" he said as he touched her stomach  
"Kisame, I couldn't put you in danger" she said as she touched his face  
"Kitsune, let me decide" He said  
"Ok" she said

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~6 months later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kisame was helping Kitsune put togoether the crib, she was huge, and he often touched her stomach, she still hadn't told her father, but she didn't need to in her eyes. She sat on the bed, he stood and looked at the crib.  
"So when is he coming?" He asked  
"Who?" she asked  
"The baby, when is the baby going to be here?" He asked  
"I don't know" She said "Soon"  
"If he doesn't show up soon, I'll cut him out" He said pointing to the stomach  
"The baby will arive when he is ready" She said touching her stomach  
"Well if he doesn't show up soon I will cut him out" He said and pooked her belly only to have the baby kick his finger  
"Have you told your father yet? I mean about us and the baby?" He asked  
"No not yet, I'm not telling him ever, I can't trust him not to go into a rage" She said  
"Ok" he said  
"Ohhhhhhhhhhh" she yelled  
"WHAT?" He asked  
"I think the baby is coming" she said  
"I'll get someone" He said

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~36 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kisame held his son, and Kitsune was leaning against the pillows, everyone was crowing around the baby, she had the sheet to her chest. She sighed, she closed her eyes, after 36 hours she wanted to rest, that was until Konan asked to hold the baby.  
"No" she said  
"Why not?" konan asked  
"Because I'm holding him next" Itachi said knowing all to well you hated Konan  
"Why do get to hold him?" Konan asked  
"Because I said Itachi could" Kitsune said "And his name is Mikoto"  
"Later people can hold the baby" kisame said "Kitsune and Mikoto needs their rest."  
"Bye" Everyone said and left  
"So he's normal" kisame said  
"Kisame, there is no such thing as normal." She said

(Mikoto means prince)


End file.
